Intermission
by JGH
Summary: Naomi's in London. Sodapop's in Tulsa. Neither one realizes how much the other one thinks about them. But someone else knows it, and wants to put a stop to it. But... who is it? Sequel to 'Singing Her Heart Out'
1. So What Happens Now?

**I'm back. You know you missed me. Well, actually, I haven't left, just with this story. **

**I should explain this story, I guess. It's not a full legnth story, rather a little in between thing. Hence the name 'Intermission.'  
It basically talks about the time while Naomi's in London, and Sodapop's in Tulsa. (The latter of which you must have already figured out.) There's going to be a full story after this one. Don't be surprised if this doesn't even reach ten chapters. I should knock on wood right now because, knowing me, it'll get out of hand. **

**But I don't plan on having it very long. It features our darling gang of greasers, and Naomi, a little Ashley possibly, and, of course, everyone's favorite... Jon. I'm sorry, he's my plot toy. **

**Without further ado... I give you, INTERMISSION.**

**(Wow, that sounds ironic. If you ever hear that at a stage production, get up and leave.)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Outsiders (yet) and I don't own the musical _Oklahoma._** **(Nor do I ever want to.)**

**

* * *

**

My hand hung loosely over the paper. My lifelong ambition of being an Opera singer was dragging my hand to the left, influencing me to check off the box I'd waited sixteen years to check off. But some unknown force was trying to make me choose the 'Musical Theatre' option, and it was getting hard to refuse.

I resignedly stood up, and looked out onto the wet London street. My mother told me that there would be a lot of rain in England, and By Lordy, she didn't lie.

I decided to seek help from a professor. As much asI wanted to sing Opera, it had started to lose some of it's appeal to me, not to mention that my three other roommates were all taking Musical Theatre. Charlotte, who was fourteen, had a very soft, sweet, girlish voice. She really reminded me of Ponyboy. She had very thick brown hair, and innocent greyish green eyes. She was very quiet, as a rule, but I could sometimes get her talking. I had yet to see her act, but she seemed the type who concealed her talents up until an opportune moment. Joanne, however, reminded me strongly of Sodapop, and I didn't know if it was a blessing or a curse. She even looked like him, save for her eyes were blue. She had a very powerful voice for her age, which was fifteen. I don't mean to sound concieted, but I was the only other person I could remember who had a voice as strong at that age.

Margey was quite the character. She was every bit a diva. She had green eyes and light brown hair, and her voice was soft and charming. I had no doubt that she could act. I also had no doubt that our personalities would clash more than once in our time here.

Yet, while their voices were incredibly good, and strong, none of them had the range that I did, therefore, they obviously had never given Opera two thoughts.

I found Mrs. Poligny playing the piano absentmindedly in a studio, and had half a mind not to disturb her. But as I turned to walk away, she called out to me.

"Naomi, dear, come here. I'm not busy."

How she knew I waslooking for her, I'll never know.

"Hi, Mrs. Poligny... I was just wondering... I was looking for advice... I'm rather torn between two of my application choices, see-"

"Ah, we get so many of you. What choices?"

"Opera and Musical Theatre."

"Oh, yes. So similar, yet so different."

"Right. Have you... do you have any thoughts?"

"I'd rather like to hear you sing."

I'd been expecting it, yet I hadn't. So I was taken aback.

"You want me to sing... here? Now?"

"That would be the obvious choice, dear."

"Alright... what song?"

"I'd like you to sing a song from a musical."

My head was blank. I didn't know any songs from musicals.

"I don't know... any, really..."

"Don't be silly, dear, everyone knows some. Even if you don't know you know it."

"I don't know..."

"Sweetheart, you're from the South, aren't you?"

"Yeah, how'd you-"

"Where am I from?"

"What? Britain."

"How do you know?"

"Your accent... oh..."

"Yes, my little Southern Belle, would you happen to be from Oklahoma?"

"Yes, actually, I'm a Tulsa native."

"Good. Then we'll sing something from _Oklahoma_."

"You mean, a folk song?"

"No, dear, from the musical."

I nodded, but I'd never heard of such a thing in my life. It didn't take her long to see that.

"Alright, then," She turned to her piano, "I'll play through it first."

The song was called, '_Can't Say No' _and it was actually fun. I'd never sung anything in this style before, but I found it was sinfully easy, and sounded good as well. Once it was done, Mrs. Poligny rested her hands on the piano lid.

"You are possibly the most contained Southern girl I've ever met."

"Really?"

"Did you listen to the lyrics, dear?"

"Well... yes."

"You sang them as though you _were_ the kind of girl who can't say no."

I was about to both thank her and question her, when she continued,

"You sang as though you were the type of girl who would say 'No _Thank_ You.' "

That shut me up right fast.

"Queen of the Night." She said promptly.

"Sing it?"

"If it's not too much trouble."

"You assume I know it?"

"Well, do you?"

"...Yes, but-"

"Well, then, I assumed right.Quickly, if you wouldn't mind."

I had almost forgotten how I enjoyed opera. It was like home to me, and it didn't presenta challenge. It wasn't that I didn't I didn't want to accept the challenge that Musical Theatre would offer, I just didn't want to have to fufill it infront of everyone who already knew how.

"That, my dear, was exquisite."

I breathed out in relief. I had feared I'd come across shaky on the series of quick high notes, but Mrs. Poligny hadn't noticed.

"How do you feel when you sing it?"

I shrugged.

"Like... the Queen of the Night."

"How do you feel when you sing 'Can't Say No'?"

"Like I'm lying."

"Try the last bit, then."

I sighed and read the music over her shoulder as she played.

_"I can't resist a Romeo, in a sombrero and chaps,  
Soon as I sit on their laps, something inside me snaps,  
I can't say no!"_

"I can tell you don't feel the way this song implies, but By God, you'll have to try."

I became defensive.

"My voice teacher told me that I shouldn't sing something I can't feel."

"Did you tell her that real artists do it all the time?"

"Yes, and she said that _that _was the reason that they were famous and I was just learning. Apparently, there's a fine line."

She smiled at me, clearly enjoying herself.

"Welcome to that fine line, Naomi."

As I walked back to my room, I was silently arguing with myself. I realized how I came across to Mrs. Poligny. I seemed like I couldn't do it. I felt like I'd failed. She must think I'm not capable, or I don't understand. Does she think I'm not good enough? What would she think if I just signed up for opera? Would it be for the better, or would that be giving up? Does she expect me to give up? She must. She'd be shaking her head and smiling. I'm not giving her that satisfaction.

I angrily checked off 'Musical Theatre' and deposited my form to the front desk in the main building.

Not a week later, I found out that Mrs. Poligny was putting on a production of _Oklahoma, _apparently on a whim that no one knew where it came from. Save for me, of course,_ I_ knew where it came from.

Preparing for my audition, I became tired and decided to go in for bed early. As I drifted off to sleep, my mind wandered to a subject I'd managed to avoid as best I could for a while. What I'd left behind in Tulsa. My parents faces andmy friends faces pained me, and I missed them, but of course, thinking about Sodapop was the hardest. I wanted to know if he moved on or not, but I could hardly write to ask him. I hadn't been able to write him at all, the words just wouldn't come.

The thought of him with someone else was agonizing, but soon the extremely powerful drug called sleep put me out of my misery for the night.


	2. Anything You Can Do I Can Do Better

**Oh my flip, I'm actually updating. 00**

**I'm going to incorperate more Sodapop into this story, I swear, I just don't want to run out of a plot for him before I do for Naomi. I'll have a bit of him in this chapter.**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own the Outsiders (Dammit) and I don't own the musical 'Oklahoma' (Thank God)_**

**_

* * *

_**

I stared at the blank paper in front of me. I had forced myself to sit down and write to Soda, but the paper must have grown in size since I wrote Ashley, because I couldn't think of a single thing to say. I was about to get up and walk away, maybe go outside and enjoy the temperarily sunny weather, or ask Mrs. Poligny what _ever_ possessed her to put on a production of 'Oklahoma'. But I never got to do either, because Margey walked into the room at the time.

"Hi," she said, sweetly, and I smiled at her as I tried to walk out the door past her, "Oh, wait, I have to ask you something."

I turned about and tried to look friendly.

"Yeah?"

"Are you auditioning for the musical?"

"Yep."

"Oh, no fair," She said, pouting prettily, "That means that you'll get the part you try out for."

I blinked. "What?"

"Well, they'll want you, since you're _from_ Oklahoma."

"I think they want good singers, Margey, not people who originated from the setting."

"Yeah, you're right. They'll probably want me more."

I was taken aback by the outright boldness of that comment, and apparently she wanted it, as her smirk told me. I wasn't sure what to do, I'd never been offended like that before.

"I never said that." I muttered, wanting to get away before I got in over my head.

"Well, it's not like it's hard to tell," she said, and sighed, "It's no one's fault, Naomi."

I spun on her, wondering what I was doing.

"I said that they want _good singers _as opposed to people _from the setting. _I never said that you were either, and I didn't say that I was neither one. I never said that they wouldn't want someone who was both."

She started at me, and I grabbed my paper from the desk.

"Who are you writing to?"

"Home." I said shortly.

"Who home? A boyfriend? Or do you have one?"

"Of course I have one," I sneered, asking myself the same thing.

"Oh. Are you breaking up with him, or something?"

"_No_, I'm not."

"Well, you can't expect him to stay true to you, can you?"

I sighed and leaned against the door frame.

"What's it to you?"

"Nothing. But I don't know how you can expect him to wait for you when you're here in London and he's way over in America."

This was exactly what I didn't want to hear. I left, slamming the door behind me.

* * *

_ Dear Naomi,_

_ I guess you haven't written to me yet, but that's okay, I bet you're busy. What kind of music are you doing?I know that you wanted to sing opera, but your song that you wrote was different, so I didn't know what you chose. Everything's the same here, but it's a little different since you left. We only knew you for a few months, but I guess we got really used to you.  
Ponyboy wrote a book, and he gave it to his teacher. Actually, he's done a few. I wanted to read them, but some of them he wants to keep private. That's okay, but I really want to know what his teacher thought.  
Two-Bit got arrested for shoplifting the other day. It's the second time, he says, and it was just bad luck.  
That's all I guess I have to say, but write as soon as you have time._

_P.S. That's not all I had to say. What I really wanted to say was that I still think about you alot, and I would wait for you if you want me to. But I don't know if you found someone else over in London, and I don't want to wait if you don't want me to. But I'd wait for a hundred years if you wanted me to. Please write back if you want me to... but if you don't, don't write back a reply. I don't want to have to read your rejection. _

_Love, Sodapop_

I watched the letter falling to the bottom of the mailbox in dread. I wondered silently if I were better off just imagining that she might still want to come back to me when she was done in London. But it was too late. And if she didn't write back... how long would I be waiting for the reply that wouldn't come?

* * *

"She has some friends in Tulsa, Oklahoma that are trying to write toher, and she's trying to write to them. Can I trust you not to let her communicate with them?"

"Yes, you certainly can. You say she's your daughter?"

"...Yes, I did."

"Good. Well, what about other letters?"

"Any letter from Tulsa that isn't from me or my husband is to be confiscated, and don't let her know it's there. I trust you have my name there."

"Yes,could youconfirm it?"

"I'm sure it's right."

"Alright, I need you to give me Naomi's middle name. Just for confirmation."

"Please,this is long distance. Just do as I've asked, could you?"

"Of course."

"Thank you."

* * *

**Out of sheer curiousity or not, who here has read Emily's Quest? **


	3. I Have Confidence

**Thank you for the review :-) **

**This chapter skips forwards...I dunno... a month? Yeah, that sounds good. **

**I asked at the end of the last chapter if anyone read Emily's Quest, and it _is _a book. It's based on PEI, written by an island author and all. That's the book I got the whole letter idea from, so if you've read it, you'll know what's going to happen :-) **

**I don't know if anyone's noticed (Probably not) but I'm naming the chapters after lines from musicals.

* * *

**

**April 14th, 1968**

I was halfway between a breaking point of anger and a state of extreme ecstasy on the way back to my dorm room. I had gotten the part I'd auditioned for, but then I wasn't sure if or if not I wanted it. I realized, suddenly, that I was being extremely fickle.

I'd expected Mrs. Poligny to stop me and tell me that I should have taken the part of the girl who's song I sang for her last month, who's song I hadn't been able to feel. I'd expected her to give me the challenge, rather than getting it myself. What sort of challenge would that be, anyway?

I nodded to myself, for some reason, and turned into my room. It was empty. I threw my script down on the bed. I wasn't this fickle! How could I have given up? I didn't even try! I didn't rise to the challenge!I just assumed I couldn't, that I was irrational, and now I regretted it for expecting it to come to me. And-

I stopped my thoughts short. That sounded very farmiliar. Sort of like... how I'd been refusing to write home to Sodapop because I assumed that he wouldn't want to continue anything with me. What was going on with me? I had no confidence.

"I have confidence," I said, under my breath, sitting down at the desk by the window, and preparing to write, "I have _lots_ of confidence."

_Dear Sodapop,_

_ How are you? Things have been hectic around here. I've auditioned for a role in our musical, and gotten it... it's Oklahoma, and it sometimes, just vaguely, makes me think of home. It's stereotypical, though. Not all Oklahomans are like that, but everyone around thinks they are now. Personally, I'd feel more at home if we did Grease... maybe next year. I got the part, anyhow._

Maybe it was my state of mind, but I never gave two thoughts to the words I wrote next.

_I wish I were in Tulsa with you guys. I'm sorta lonely sometimes, here. I have some good friends, but... nothing major. I want to know... when I come home, will you be waiting, or looking for a new girl? Because I don't want to come back and find you married or something, with no one having told me... please write me back and tell me right away. If you don't want to wait, I'll only be home temporarily, and then I'm coming back here to work. _

_It's all your desicion. Love,  
Naomi Sterling_

_

* * *

_

An entire month. It was an entire month. This last week was the hardest. I keep wondering if she found another guy, or she just doesn't want a relationship... I must've scared her or something when I talked about all this waiting and stuff. We're only young yet, I'm seventeen and a half, Naomi's sixteen and a half... but, I hear about people my age getting married and I think it's strange until I think about Naomi, then I start to wonder. I remember when I wanted to marry Sandy. It seemed to simple. But I don't know if it would have lasted. With Naomi, I have a feeling it would last... but I don't know if it would ever start.

* * *

My hands shook as I opened the letter. I'd barely gotten any mail lately, and the arrival of this letter really excited me. I was nearly sick from axiety waiting for Soda's reply, so this would tie me over for a bit. I pulled the fancy paper out of it's envelope, and read aloud to Joanne andCharlotte, who were watching me open the official looking letter.

_Ms. Naomi Alexandra Sterling, _I read,

_Our scouts attended your concert on one February 12th, 1968, and are pleased to say that you've impressed them greatly with your voice, guitar skills, and stage presence. We are an official talent agency, and we look for local talent. We think that you would be a great asset to our group, and would like to offer you a record deal..._

My voice trailed off. A record deal? And offer to make records? I'd barely thought of it before. I'd dreamed of performing onstage, in front of thousands of people, butI never thought of making a record... but I was in London. These people were from... Oklahoma City. My heart sank.

"I can't do that from here, can I?" I frowned slightly, and gingerly set the paper inside my suitcase. It was still precious.

Joanne and Charlotte looked on in sincere sympathy, but really couldn't find words, until Joanne said,

"Well, maybe when you get home..."

"If the offer still stands. Which it probably won't."

"Hey, you're a good performer. Have confidence. They'll always want you."

I smiled. Joanne really reminded me of Sodapop, which was sometimes a blessing, like right now, when she made me feel better, but sometimes it was a curse... such as now, when I was reminded of how much I missed him, and how much I was waiting for his reply.

* * *

I'd almost given up hope for Naomi's reply. I didn't think I could ever really lose hope, but I was feeling very down. My spirits lifted, however, when I found a letter in the mail apparently written by a female. I hadn't looked at the return address at all when I ripped the envelope to read it. When I did, though, I dropped the letter a few sentences in...

_Dear Sodapop,_

_The easiest thing for me to say is 'Sorry' but the hardest thing would be to make you believe me. I know we had something once, and I can only hope you remember it as fondly as I do. I'm coming home soon, I think. Grammy's dying, and she says I have to go back to Tulsa and face my demons... but my baby's not born yet... and I have to tell you. Please hear me out, and God forgive me,I lied. You _are _the father, it couldn't be anyone else. I just wanted to protect you..._


	4. Wishing You Were Somehow Near

I had quickly warmed up to my part as Laurey, and wouldn't trade it for 'Ado Annie' anymore. Margey made some more complaints about me having an unfair advantage because I lived in Oklahoma... I told her about how I'd feel more at home in _Grease _than I did in _Oklahoma, _but she couldn't grasp the concept that Oklahoma could possibly have greasers in it, when the characters in our musical were so un-greaserlike.

I think that girl's brain is being suffocated beneath all that pretty, puffy hair.

I'd been writing alot of songs, too. Well... as many songs as one can write when they don't have any form of accompaniment. I was longing so badly for my guitars, which I had left at home...

Thinking of this, of course, made me think of how badly I wanted Soda's reply to my letter. Even if he told me that he never wanted to see me again, I'd revel in just having a piece of his hand writing. The thought had inspired the beginning of a song for me...

_There's not a thing about you thatI can't bring myself to love,  
And even your rejection sounds as sweet as any prayer,  
Maybe I'm foolish, hanging on your every whim,  
But I'd give up everythingto believe you might care..._

I decided to go outside. I needed to clear my head. Really, really badly. Because a) I wanted to get off this train of thought, and b) My characters love interest was played by none other than Jon Harris.

Oh yeah. Fresh air would do me good.

* * *

I'd decided to ignore Sandy's letter, using the term lightly. I definately didn't stop thinking about it, but I didn't write back, either. I knew it wasn't the way to solve it, but I felt like if I didn't reply, the problem would go away.

I didn't know whether to believe her or not, and two opposite sides of me were at war.

_She lied toyou once, what's to stop her doing it again?_

**Why would she lie about the same thing twice?**

_Her grandmother's dying!_

**All the reason to sympathize with her!**

_She could be lying about that, too._

**But I trust her.**

When I came to this realization, I shook my head sadly at myself. She lied to me, about something that serious, and I don't know which was the truth, and I still trusted her. I guess it's because I loved her. Maybe a part of me would always love her, in a way. But this made things harder with Naomi, if she decided she wanted me to wait, because whether I was the father of her baby or not, Sandy was coming back to Tulsa.

Not long later, another letter came.

_Sodapop,_

_ I guess you didn't reply to my letter, and I can't blame you at all. I did something horrible, and I know it. I go to highschool here, and everyone else calls me names. They're always telling me that I should go back to Tulsa, because they don't want a slut at their school. Or they'll tell me to go back to the whorehouse. I always cried when I got home, but I see now that it's true. I guess I really am a terrible whore, and I don't deserve your forgiveness.  
But I still want to try. What happened? You wanted to marry me, but my parents wouldn't allow it. That doesn'tmean I didn't want to! I made up that I was with anotherguy so thatyou wouldn't have to worryabout having a baby somewhere in Florida.But I see now thatmy baby's gonna want toknow her daddy... I don't know if it's a boy or a girl for sure, but these new maternal instincts tell me it's a girl. Imagine... me, with maternal instincts! I hardly used to know how to do fractions.  
But I think I'm going to make an okay mama.Sure I was scared, at first, but I love my little girl now. I want to name her either Sarah or Maria. And do you know what? I think you'd make a real good daddy, too. Just think about it, please._

_Love, Sandy._

The two sides of me were at waragain.

**It's just like old times...**

_She knows you too well,she tricked you..._

**But it doesn't sound like she's changed!**

_So she's still unfaithful._

**No, she wasn't unfaithful, she made it up!**

_She's trying to make you takeher back!_

**Listento her talk about that baby!That little Sarah, or Maria, she could be _my _daughter!**

_She's trying to butter you up with all that baby talk._

Idecided to go outside. A little fresh air would do me good.

* * *

As I wandered the LAPA grounds, Iwas subcounsicously reminiscing about the first time I'dkissed Sodapop, on Christmas Eve, a few months ago. It seemed like years...

**The backyard seemed to be an escape,butfor some reason I kept thinking about Naomi. Mostly last Christmas Eve...**

I was going to leave, but he stopped me. I wonder if I'd made an excuse, would it ever have happened?

**She looked really pretty, with the snow in her hair. Like some sort of Christmas angel.**

I didn't even knowwho it was, whispering like that.I was reallynervous when I heard who was there.

**The only thing I could think about for a conversation was her friend, who had a thing for me... that's the first time I was nervous talking to a girl. Even with Sandy, I felt confident.**

I thought that he had feelings for Ashley when he asked about her. I was so mad.Too badI didn't know.

**And Itold her how pretty her voice was, because I couldn't tell her yet thatshe had somehow become the prettiest girl in the world to me. **

I was really flattered when he told me he liked myvoice... but when he told me how pretty I was, I was reallyshy...

**WhenI finallytoldher how pretty she was, shegot shy and told me to shut up.That must'vebeen the cutest thing I've ever seen in my entire life...**

And he promised to come to my next concert, and I believed him, even though it was all the way in Oklahoma City.

**And she told me that she thought I was cold. I couldn't tell her thatwhen she was around, I didn't feel temperature.**

And Ididn't have anything left to say, whentold me that he wanted to go for sure.

**It was the hardest thingto do, leaning over an entire foot to kiss her, but it was worth it. I think she was a little surprised, but she looked like a beautifulangel... I almost had to kiss her.**

I still get goosebumps thinking about it. I remember how warm my lips felt for an hour afterwards, even after everything with Ashley.

**I could've sworn I was the happiest person on earth for those two or seconds...**

I sighed. I would give anything...

**...To have her here right now...**

...because I could really use...

**...her support, and I wondered...**

...he ever thought about the kiss...

**...still, and remembered every...**

...intricate detail, like I did...

**...and I couldn't help but thinking...**

...that in those three seconds...

**...that I might have fallen...**

...desperately, hopelessly, and secretly...

**...in love with someone...**

...that I might never have...

**...another kiss with...**

...again, and I was wishing...

**...beyond all reason...**

...That he were here with me...

**...because I wouldn't stop...**

...thinking about him...

* * *

That was actually pretty fun to write. Please review. I don't like having more chapters than I do reviews. 00

Cheers,  
Jamea

_  
_


	5. The Final Threshold

**Hi. I didn't leave an A/N on my last chapter, which must have been a relief. **

**But this one is _strictly_ business. Right. Anyhoo, updates _may _or may not be slowing up for a little while, becauseI had two brain children that I wanted to write, but I refused to start them until after I finished this story, unfortunately, I started one and now I keep adding on to it. Damn the pre-writing stage. So addictive. **

**But then, I might just keep updating at this pace. Who knows? **

**If worse comes to worse, I _will_ bribe you to review. 00

* * *

**

I'd been spending excessive amounts of time rehersing for my musical, as to keep my mind from wandering to what it inevitably would - if or if not I was actually in love with Soda, or if I actually knew what love was, the latter of which is quite self-dregrading.

Jon was actually a bit of a help. I think that my rejection humbled him... but I couldn't seem to remember when I had ever flat out rejected him. Perhaps he just assumed, perhaps he gave up, or perhaps he saw me kissing Sodapop at the train station, I don't really know. But he was far less egotistical, and quite fun to be around.

A requirement of musical theatre is to be able to dance. Jon, Margey, Charlotte, Joanne and myself were all in the group who had never taken dance lessons in their life. Today, our teacher, Ms. Matine, was teaching us to tango. Actually, it's all she had been teaching us for the past month and a half.

I was partnered up with Margey. Ms. Matine, bless her soul, was a strange little old creature and didn't like the idea of young girls dancing with young boys. Therefore, she tried as best she couldnot to mixthe partners in gender.

"You're moving your feet too slow," Margey hissed at me, and I didmy best to ignore her. But it's hard to dance with a partner who's trying to make you flub on your steps, andI was trying for all I was worth to keep upright, making Margey try all the more harder to throw me off. I don't know how long it went on for, but soon Ms. Matine was clapping.

"Oh, Margey and Naomi, how nice to see you picking up the tempo! Class, watch the girls if you can."

This was not working to my advantage. She hissed in my ear, "You can back out anytime you want."

"Why would I back out?" I muttered back, "I can keep up with you."

"You think so?"

"I know so."

"You have some nerve."

"_I _have some nerve?"

We spun quickly in our step, our dance never breaking and our voices never rising above a low hiss.

"You think you're some sort of brilliant."

"What does that make you?"

"There you go again."

She spun me in a rather fast, if violent circle, at Ms. Matine's order, and added, "Watch your footwork."

"Still on about not getting the part you wanted?"

"What's that to you?"

"You're mad that Joanne got your part. I can tell."

"Well," She said, as I leaned backwards with nothing but her arm supporting me, not a position I'd ever willingly be in with her while she's angry like now, "Good for you."

She pulled back her arm, sending me falling to the floor. I breathed deeply and closed my eyes.

"I'm done for today," She said to Ms. Matine, who was too timid to stop her leaving. I didn't move off of the dance studio floor, rather took the opprotunity to catch my breath. Margey really _was _a fast dancer.

* * *

I wrote back to Sandy eventually. I don't know why, but she wasn't going to stop writing to me, and I couldn't keep ignoring her. I didn't give her any answer, right away, of course. But I think I gave her false hope. Maybe that's what made her keep writing back, and I felt like maybe we could fix what we had. It wasn't until June 14th that everything came crashing down.

I had given up hope of Naomi writing me back. Itwouldn't take more than two months for the letter to reach her, and for her to write back to me. And besides, she hadn't written me at all. Not an answer, not anything. I was resigned to the fact that Naomi couldn't love me, and I'd be stuck loving her forever. Maybe it would be unfair to Sandy, if we did get back together, but I couldn't break Sandy's heart by telling her no... not when I was in a similar state myself. Nevermind the pain she'd caused me last year.

But June 14 was the final point where I couldn't go back. I remember when I got the letter.

_Sodapop,_

_It's a girl. I can't believe it! She's 7 lbs, with brown hair and brown eyes. I was scared at first about being a Mama, but as soon as I held her, I knew I loved her with all my being already. And she barely cries! I've named her Marie. Marie Beverly. It's a sweet name, isn't it?  
I have some bad news, though. Grandma's been in a coma since about two hours after Marie was born. I'm so happy that she saw her first great-grandchild born. Maybe that's what happened... maybe that's what was keeping her going, and she can rest now.  
I'll write you back when she passes on. You'll probably want to know when your daughter is coming to Tulsa._

_Love, Sandy_

I couldn't go back now. I'd given her hope... now I'd pay for it. I was stuck. And Naomi... the girl of my dreams was off living her dreams, probably not thinking twice about me. With a heavy heart, I began to write back to Sandy, words that I didn't know if I meant or not. But I could learn to mean them... couldn't I?

_Dear Sandy... and Marie,  
Congratulations. I don't think childbirth is that easy, is it? But you got through it okay. You're a tough little chick. I'll bet Marie gets it from her Mama. Of course I want to know when my girls are coming back to Tulsa..._

It felt strange to write 'My Girls' without thinking of Naomi. But this was Sandy, we had a history, and Naomi I'd only known since last November. I hadn't even heard from her since February.

This was it. I was setting my path. And, like I'd predicted not long before Naomi left, she wasn't in it.

* * *

I was completely resigned to the fact that Sodapop wasn't going to write back. 

It was hard, yeah, but I did it.

And we were performing tonight... I couldn't believe this. That wasn't the biggest surprise, though. That surprise was what I found in my dressing room. It was wrapped in brown paper, with a note on top.

_Make us proud, Starling, but make a good choice. _

_We've scuplted the perfect life for you, and we've given you opprotunities, but we made you think too much about your career at a young age. We almost made you miss out on your girlhood, but as your mother tells me, you managed to find a boy that you left, and I can't help but feel that you wouldn't have left if you didn't have this dream in your head that your mother and I planted there. No, not the musician part, the opera part. Singing in London. Honey, your mother and I watched you sing 'Solitary Man' - yes, I remember the name of a Neil Diamond song - andI've never seen you enjoy yourself so much.  
Your mother confessed to me today something terrible that she's done. I won't tell you in a letter, it's not right. But I'll tell you when I see you. _

_Have fun with your guitar. You've earned it. Plus, it needs some playing- it wasn't cheap, and I nearly broke my back getting the amplifier into the car that first day._

_You'll be my Starling always and forever,  
Dad_

I smiled. Dad. It was actually Dad who bought my electric guitar. The electric guitar that was sitting in front of me right now.

And I made up my mind about everything I was going to do in the next few weeks... starting with right now, when I might as well raise a disturbance with my favorite 'toy'.

This was where I made a permanent choice, and couldn't go back... and I knew with all my being I'd made it right.


	6. Can't Say No

**Reviews make me happy. :-D **

**There will only be a few more chapters of _this_ particular story, I think, and then the _real_ sequel should be up really soon after. Remember, this is onlya little in-between thing... hence the name 'Intermission'. But on a similar note, does anyone want a message when the next one is up?

* * *

When I said I wanted to raise a disturbance, I didn't realize half of the trouble I'd get myself in. Beyond the use of the word 'Oops.'**

I was so ecstatic to get my guitar, I became somewhat detached from reality. Meaning, I didn't stop playing until the third or fourth warning. The next thing I knew, I was sitting in the headmistress office.

...Oops...

I was only catchingbits and pieces of what she was saying.

"I don't know if you see the seriousness of what you've done..." _No, I really don't know what's the big deal._

"You've disturbed a great many people from their work-"_ They're on break. No students do work on noontime break. _

"I don't know if you think you own the place..."_If I thought I owned the place, I'd walk out of this office._

"Or that you're the only person-"_Yes. And that's why I stopped on the fourth knock. Because there was no one there to make it. _

"Your mother is trying too hard to keep you in line, and-"

At this I laughed.

"Mom? Trying to keep me in line? Mrs. Hall, this is the first time I've put so much asa toe out of line, or ever felt any need to. Mom never tried to do anything..." My voice trailed away. Dad's letter. It mentioned Mom doing something terrible. Now I didn't want to know.I could only imagine... she could make them keep me away from other forms of music, they could treat me differently in my academics, they could isolate me, they could cut me off from my friends...

My blood ran cold. Cut me off from my friends. So that no one back in Tulsa could reach me. But, of course, Mom would be the only one to know they were trying. And I'd never know.

I clenched my hands into fists.

"What did Mom do?" I asked, my yellow eyes wide.

"Your mother did _nothing_."

"Yes, she did. I know she did. Maybe, if you were going to lie, you already went too far."

"I'm not obligated to tell you-"

"Dammit, tell me!" I smacked the desk, causing Mrs. Hall to jump, "She cut off my friends, didn't she? Didn't she?"

"Yes, Naomi, she did," She said sternly, once again gaining the upper hand, "And your behavior appalls me."

I'd hate for her to see the schools in Tulsa.

"I've given you the chance to act like a decent, well behaved young girl, but you haven't. I've no choice but to inform you that you won't be taking part in our production of _Oklahoma_. And that if I have any more complaints about your impertenence, you'll find yourself on the boat back to _your_ Oklahoma. Are we clear?"

"Yes, _Ma'am_, we're clear. Maybe leaving here would be a blessing in disguise." I snapped, leaving the office.

I sat on the lakeside, contemplating everything. I was mourning the loss of my part, and wondering if Soda actually got my letter and replied after all. What if he sent me a letter? And I wondered how I'd changed this much since November. It was only June. I remember my friends telling me last fall -_ "You've changed, Naomi"-_ they had no idea, now. Would the Naomi from last summer have spoken to the principal like that? I doubted it.

"Miss Sterling," an voice sounded beind me, "Your presence is requested in the office."

I rolled my eyes and braced myself for another run in with the headmistress, but when I got in, I found her on the phone. She spoke a few quick words, and jotted something down, and then proceeded to hang up without saying goodbye. She turned to me, frowning.

"It appears your friends have found other means of getting in contact with you. I have a message," She waved the paper in the air, "From one _Ponyboy Curtis. _He informs you that a girl named _Sandy _is returning home, just for the sake of having you know, I suppose. Is it a friend?"

"Sandy? No... no, I've never met her. Or heard of her, actually. I wonder..."

"If you've nothing to say, you're dismissed."

"You don't have to tell me twice."

* * *

Sandy and Marie were set to arrive on June 15th. Sandy and I were set to be married on June 25th. Of course the latter wasn't my choice, she'd insisted. AndI still couldn't break her heart and tell her no. I figured I didn't have a shot in hell with Naomi anymore, even though I caught myself thinking about her at regular intervals. I wondered, often, whenI first loved her. I think it was when she sang 'O Holy Night' inthat church.

But it was too late. Why did I ever reply to Sandy?I should have ignored the letter. I shouldn't have said a word. Now I was really in for it.

I wished, with all my being, that Naomi would come home. But how likely was that?


	7. Everything's Going My Way

**W00t w00t. I like how enthusiastic everyone is about the story. Just to clear something up, though, if Sodapop had his way, it would be Naomi he was with, but what with Sandy's baby and Naomi not being there and all... he realized he can't. :-( Poor Soda. Damn the fact we can't hug fictional characters who are dead, huh? **

**I'll probably send around messages to everyone who reviewed when the real sequel is up, unless you tell me not to. -Insert evil cackle here- **

**'Cause guess why? THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER! HEHEHE!**

**Whoa. That was weird.**

**Look out for _'Opening_ _Night'_ sometime in the next week. **

**

* * *

**

I pulled my hair up intoa ponytail, and slopped some more red paint on the cardboard building that was part of our set. Well, I couldn't call it 'our' set anymore, because I was no longer the lead role, after my run in with the principal. As fate would have it, Margey got the part. Could it get any worse?

I kept having to push one stray curl out of my eyes. It used to be a bit of a stress reliever for me, back in the winter,(**A/N: Who else remembers that:-P)**but now it was causing me stress, because I was trying to grow out my hair, and it was at that length where you're not sure what to do with it, so it just gets in the way.

"Naomi, use spray paint." I looked up to see Joanne, holding out a red spray paintbottle to me. I raised an eyebrow at her- I was nearly done, and she was supposed to be in class.

"What?"

"It's _spray_ _paint_," She said, risking a wink, "Use it, okay? I think that our leading lady wants to walk the red carpet, the way she's going."

I smiled as Joannehurried away,and sprayed a bit on my house just to test. Instead of the red spray I was expecting, some nice scented clear liquid squirted out onto my house, causing the paint to run. I hurriedly fixed the streak, and examined the bottle in alarm, then relaxing with a laugh. Once I was finished peeling back the label, I saw the real one underneath. Cooking Oil.

I realized what Joanne wanted me to do, and appreciated my Sodapop-like friend even more. But I had to wait until the curtain was down, and then, rushing before anyone could see me, I covered the parts of the stage where Margey would be walking with cooking oil. Who knew better than the originially cast actress where the new actress would stand?

And, once the curtain went up, she wasn't standing for a minute. I mentally applauded Joanne... she'd outdone herself this time, as Margey lay on her back on the stage.

"Understudy," Ms. Poligny called, "Understudy, get in here!"

As Maria Lamond rushed into play her part, I really felt like I accomplished something. Unfortunately, I wasn't the understudy. No one was taking the chance that I might be able to get onstage anyway.

"Sterling, what happened?" I looked innocently into the eyes of Mrs. Hall.

"With what? Margey? I think she slipped."

"How, though?"

"She just came back from tap, didn't she? She's still wearing her shoes, and this is a tile stage. It's slippery."

"There was cooking oil on the stage, Miss Sterling."

"What? Cooking oil? You mean, someone sprayed it?"

"_Yes_, that's _exactly_ what I'm implying."

"Whoa, that's pretty- wait, do you think I did it?"

"It would seem-"

"But I was painting the whole time! This needs to be finished by tonight for the opening performance, and I'll be damned if it's my fault that tonight flops! And another thing-"

"Very well, Miss Sterling, I shan't question you any more."

I grinned as she turned her back. This acting thing was really coming along.

* * *

I sat miserably at my desk. I was writing lines. Again. For the ninth time since I'd gotten punished. And it was the same line.

_I will control my behavior in a learning environment. I will not go against the word of the authorities. I am priviledged to be here and will hereforth act greatful for it._

Greatful? Priviledged? To be in a school where I was now hated by the staff and scorned by Margey's followers? And to have lost my chance at the one person I felt I could be with forever? Yes, I was damn greatful. Greatful that I was still sane.

Suddenly, a knock at the door interrupted my self pity.

"Naomi, come quick! Ms. Poligny needs you!"

I sighed and rushed to the auditorium, gazing wistfully at the crowd that would have seen me perform tonight, had I not had a spur of the moment jam fest on my guitar.

"Miss Sterling, I need you in costume by seven, and it's six forty eight. Chop chop."

I sighed.

"Mrs. Poligny, I'm not allowed. They've forbid me-"

"One thing you need to learn, Miss Sterling," Shetold mequietly,"is that at LAPA, performances are everything. They won't dare take you out of the performance if you start it. And I have a feeling that if you don't perform tonight, these people will all be missing out on something. Not to mention, they'll be cheated out of their money."

"How?"

"Well," she said, shrugging elegantly, "Perhaps an old lady raised the prices once she found out a certain talented young Southern Belle would be playing Laurey, and was so confident that she'd play the part come hell or high water that the old lady didn't take the prices down... even when a brat of a girl took over the part who didn't have half the talent, or, dare I say, half the Southern Charm our original did. You see? Your Oklahoman roots did do you some good for the part."

"You raised the prices when you found I was performing?"

"We're not being cheated dear, your performance is worth alot. I knew that the day you sang 'Can't Say No' and 'Queen of the Night'"

"You said 'Can't Say No' wasn't good."

"I didn't. I said there wasn't feeling. It was an astounding performance of it, though."

"But, what if I have no feeling tonight?"

"Well, you'll have to, otherwise the management of LAPA might not forgive you so easily for sneaking onstage in their annual musical, alright? Hurry, now!"

* * *

"I'll miss you guys!" I said, waving, as the bus pulled away from LAPA. I was going home. Oklahoma had been a success, and I'd been allowed to take my part on again. Margey was furious, but didn't dare anger me... she knew who oiled the stage.

I thought about it, and I wanted to go back to Tulsa, and make my record. I could scarcely believe it, but I had the letter offering it in my pocket still. And God help Sodapop if he actually didn't reply to my letter.

I was going back to Tulsa a changed person, but ontop of all that, I was the same.

And I was going home. And the future looked brighter now than it ever did in my days at LAPA. Like the main song in Oklahoma went, as I had sung it hundreds of times before,

_Oh, what a beautiful morning,  
Oh, what a beautiful day! _

I sighed a breath of relief as I hugged my guitar close to me. I'd miss Joanne and Charlotte, and even Jon. But I couldn't wait to see everyone again.

_I got a beautiful feeling,  
Everything's going my way._


End file.
